International Women's Day aka Day As A Dog
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: It's International Women's Day at the Organization and Larxene wants a puppy. What's gonna happen? Will she get one?


A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

This story was inspired by the next picture (just take the spaces off):

http:// zedela .deviantart .com /art /Larxene-s-pet-Puppy-114748563

Happy International Women's Day!

---------------

Day As A Dog - International Women's Day

That day wasn't too good for poor Demyx. His day started out of being yanked out of bed by a leash. He crashed to the ground with a startled yelp but didn't have time to look up before already being dragged out of the room.

Demyx stumbled after whoever it was that was dragging him through the corridors of the castle. "Hey! Knock it off!" He shouted but the only answer he got was snickering. After a while they stopped and Demyx fell to his knees.

He finally had time to figure things out. Around his neck was a collar and from it left a long leash. The one who was holding on to the leash was none other than Larxene. "Larx, what's going on?" Demyx questioned little worriedly.

The female turned around and glared at him. Demyx flinched slightly. "Keep your mouth shut, mutt." She growled. Demyx frowned quite surprised but started to try and find a way to get off of the leash. Yet, he didn't have much of time to work with it since Larxene started to drag him forward. Demyx yelped and scrambled after her.

They came to kitchen. She tied the leash to her chair and sat down. Demyx fell again to the floor and looked around. "Axel! You gotta help me!" Demyx shouted when he noticed the redheaded fire wielder next to Larxene.

Axel didn't give any notion to him and Demyx scrambled between Larxene and Axel. "Ax, come on! Help me." Demyx whined and looked straight at Axel. The Flurry only glared at him and pushed him off of the way. Demyx stared little shocked at him. "Axel?" He questioned.

The fire wielder growled. "Keep your mutt's mouth shut, Larx." He stated without looking to Demyx. The Nocturne stared at his friend while sitting quite shocked on the floor. Gulping once, Demyx decided to fully get Axel's notion.

He came back between Larxene and Axel. "Axel, look at me! What's going on?" He half shouted while trying to force his friend to notice him. Axel only growled and tried to push him off.

"Larxene!" Axel commanded and the Nymph stood up. She yanked quite harshly from the leash and crashed Demyx to the floor. "You should teach that dog a little." Axel growled and glared at Demyx. But Demyx didn't give up. He started to try and get Axel's notion.

That only ended up on the wrong way. Larxene stood up again and kicked him. "Keep your mouth shut, mutt!" She shouted. Demyx was shocked. He started to try and command her off of him but only got even harder beating.

Eventually Demyx kept his mouth shut and just slightly trembled. Larxene sat back on her stool to continue on eating. "Twelve, feed your dog." Xemnas commanded. Larxene sighed but did take some food to plate and put it next to Demyx.

The Nocturne stared at the food. He was quite hungry but how was he supposed to eat soup without a spoon? He was not going to humiliate himself any more. Moving the food to side he went to try and get a spoon... Only to be kicked back to floor.

Demyx sighed sadly and looked to the food. He was not going to do it like dogs did. So, he took it up to try and drink it. Luckily he did manage to eat at least something before Larxene snatched the plate from him... And put it far enough from his reach.

Demyx tried time after time to reach to the plate that was just inches from his touch. And that meant to put the leash as tight as it could get. Sighting, he eventually gave up on trying and let the plate be. "Fine... If they want me to be a dog then I'll be one." Demyx thought little angrily.

He took once a deep breath and crawled behind Larxene's chair. He sat down and tried to stay calm while trying to be as proud as a dog could. Eventually Larxene was ready and she untied the leash. Demyx looked up to her and when she started to leave the room, Demyx crawled after her like a dog. He really didn't want to be yanked by the leash anymore.

After an hour of walking around, Larxene eventually dragged him to Marluxia's garden. She sat down to a bench but didn't let go of the leash. Demyx sat next to her legs and kept his mouth shut. Marluxia came there quite soon and sat next to Larxene.

He started to pet Demyx and after a while started to scratch him next to the ear. Demyx just tried to keep up on playing a dog even though he hated it. "Hey, I know something cool..." Marluxia grinned and stood up to find something. Larxene watched his searching for a while.

The Graceful Assassin came back with a branch. "You think your dog would know what 'fetch' means?" He questioned. Larxene looked at Demyx for a while but eventually shrugged. "Let him free and we'll see." Marluxia stated.

Larxene sighed but eventually let go of the leash. She wasn't going to take the leash off of the collar. Demyx gulped and wondered for a while about just creating a dark portal and running off... But he knew they'd just find him, especially since Axel wasn't giving a damn about him.

Marluxia threw the branch and Demyx, humiliated as hell, scrambled after it on all fours. When he came to the branch, he wondered for a while about what to do with it. "Dogs take it to mouth..." He thought and sighed before leaning down and biting at the branch.

Larxene and Marluxia laughed at him but Demyx tried not to care about it. He only dropped the branch next to Marluxia's feet and looked up to him. The flower wielder grinned, took the branch and threw it again. Demyx ran after it once again.

When he came back with the branch, Larxene took a picture. Demyx hated it but he couldn't really do a thing against it. After few more times of fetching the branch, Larxene at last, half dragged Demyx out of the garden.

Demyx scrambled after her. He was exhausted and humiliated but his day was far from ending. Before evening, Demyx was at least twice more humiliated during meal times. He got quite a beating if he started to talk or did something that Larxene wasn't too happy with. The only luck was that she didn't use electricity against him.

When the evening at last came, Demyx just half crashed to Larxene's room's floor. She tied the leash to a heavy drawer and went to get ready for bed. Demyx panted and just lay there... Until, Larxene came back into the room ready to go to bed.

Demyx barely had time to register what happened. He screamed in pain while the strikes kept on coming. He tried to get up and away but the leash kept him on too short place. Demyx had no idea where Larxene had bought a whip that she was using against him.

Eventually she did stop and crawled to her bed to sleep. Demyx lay on the floor and whimpered while trying with trembling hands to get the leash freed from the drawer. After an hour of stumbling with it, he finally got it open. Quietly he stood up. He was shaking and hardly even standing but more than anything he wanted out of the room.

Without knowing what else to do, he created a dark portal and went to Axel's room. He stood there in the dark room for quite some time. The Nocturne didn't dare to wake the Flurry up in fear of him being dragged back to Larxene's room. Before he even knew what he was doing, Demyx already crawled under Axel's bed... And there he eventually fell in slightly restless dream.

Axel had woken up in middle of the night but hadn't seen or heard anyone, so he just continued sleeping. Though, he barely did sleep at that night. At next morning, when he woke up, the first thing he saw was the blood on his floor. Scared and worried, he followed the bloody trail under his bed.

Axel glanced under his bed and was more than shocked about what he found. "Demyx!" Axel shouted in fear and went to floor to fully see his friend. Demyx was startled but he didn't dare to turn around. "Dem, what the heck has happened to you? What did she do?" Axel half barked while staring horrified at his friend's still slightly bleeding back.

Demyx gulped but glanced at his friend. "Dem, come on, get out of under my bed so I can check you back!" Axel nearly commanded and Demyx slowly crawled out of there. The first thing Axel did was to hug his friend. "It's OK now, Dem. That awful day is over..." Axel whispered before pushing Demyx off.

"Now, let's get you fixed." He stated and carefully pulled his friend up. Demyx followed quietly. He didn't know what was going on. "I'll explain all when we've got you healed up, Demy..." Axel told him when he took Demyx to bathroom.

The first thing at there was to get rid of the collar. Axel took out scissors and cut it off. He smiled a little before carefully putting Demyx to sit down to a chair. After that he took carefully Demyx's coat and shirt off and started to work on healing the Nocturne's back.

Demyx just hissed in pain few times but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Once Axel was ready, they were quiet for some time. "Axel?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why you didn't help me yesterday?" The Nocturne questioned sadly and looked at Axel. The redhead sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He smiled sadly and looked up to his friend.

"I tell you after a while. First I'm sure you're willing to get washed up and something to eat, right?" Axel avoided the question. Demyx sighed but nodded. The Flurry left the room and fetched some clothes from the Nocturne's room.

Once Demyx was ready, the two of them left through a dark portal. Axel took the young musician into a seafood restaurant. They ate in silence and after the meal Demyx once again asked the same question about what had happened yesterday. Axel once again avoided answering and took him to the dock.

They stood there for some time in silence before Axel sighed and turned to look at Demyx. "Yesterday was Women's Day. You and Larx were out the day before when we decided to let her do what she wanted. She came back before you and told she wanted a puppy." Axel started.

"Why you guys didn't give her a puppy then? Why did I have to play one?" Demyx asked desperately. Axel sighed.

"Xemnas said she'd kill the dog. Saïx would never accept to be humiliated like that... And you..." Axel answered sadly before trailing off and glancing at Demyx.

Demyx sighed. "I'd be the second dog like person in there...." He whispered defeated. "Why wasn't I warned?" He questioned sadly.

"Didn't have time. You came back in the night when no one was awake... And then she already started things off..." Axel told quietly. "And we couldn't do anything else than play along and claim you to be a dog... Even the Superior was along it." He continued.

Axel sighed and glanced at Demyx. "I hated it, you know. Couldn't sleep last night since I was whole time worrying what she'd do to you. The least was that when I and others were around she couldn't hurt you too badly."

Demyx nodded and closed his eyes. "I see... So, I'm never going to hear the end of this..." He queried and sighed. Axel shook his head.

"First of all, that day's over so you're safe. Second, she won't get away about hurting you like that. And third.... I'm sure Zexion's already taken all of the pictures that were taken while you were humiliated... And I'm going to destroy all of them tonight." Axel stated as firmly as he could. Demyx smiled and nodded.

"Thanks..."

Axel chuckled and carefully hugged his friend. "Yeah... Now, how about ice-cream, maybe a movie and good dinner? And when we get back home, we'll visit at Xemnas' room and get her punished for her actions. That OK with you?" Axel questioned.

Demyx laughed and nodded. "I'd love it."

So, the rest of the day did go well. When they came home, Larxene came towards them but Axel cut her short real fast. The duo visited at Superior's office before going to Infirmary to get Demyx fixed. Rest of the night they spend together and Axel didn't let go of Demyx during the night. Fortunately their friend, Roxas, was out on mission for all three days and came back at the fourth when all was already fixed.

After this little incident the next Woman's Days did never include any of the members being humiliated like that ever again. She got lot of other things but Axel made it sure that Demyx was far from her grasp. Mostly it meant that Axel took Demyx out of the castle for the day.

THE END

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


End file.
